


Impatience

by bpdperidot



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Car Sex, Cunnilingus, F/F, Face-Sitting, Love Bites, One Shot, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 13:52:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15268854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bpdperidot/pseuds/bpdperidot
Summary: theyre horny gay teenagers, thats all i can say





	Impatience

Peridot tapped her pencil on her desk as she listened to the teacher drone on about something related to the class. Something about Shakespearean dramas. She didn’t particularly care, she just wanted to go home already.

"...Now find a partner, we’ll be doing a partner worksheet.”

Peridot groaned, before an elbow jabbed her in the arm.

“Ow!”

“Hey, dummy, you realize I’m in the class with you? You know you can pick me as your partner?” came from beside her. It was her girlfriend, Lapis.

“I know, but we always end up fooling around and never getting work done!” Peridot replied indignantly as she pushed her desk up to Lapis’.

“That’s funny, I always thought you enjoyed our ‘fooling around’.”

Peridot felt her face heat up at the implication.

“I’m pretty sure the last time you were begging helplessly for me to go harder.”

“Lapis!” Peridot nearly screeched, face turning red in embarrassment.

“Peridot, don’t yell!” the teacher scolded.

“Sorry...” Peridot mumbled.

Lapis just laughed before standing up to get the worksheets from the teacher. Peridot seethed quietly, biting her lip and trying to not die of embarrassment.

She was so preoccupied that when Lapis came back with the worksheet, she startled slightly, letting out a small squeak. Lapis put a hand on her shoulder to reassure her and sat down, setting the papers down on their desks.

Shortly after beginning their work, Peridot felt a hand on her thigh, resting gently on the top. Peridot blushed again and looked down at Lapis’ hand before she looked up at her, to find a mischievous sparkle in Lapis’ eyes. Without breaking eye contact, Lapis started rubbing Peridot’s thigh under the desk, moving inwards.

Peridot stifled a whimper and whispered, “Not here, people will see!”

Lapis just chuckled and squeezed her thigh once before removing her hand, and Peridot realized with her growing arousal, that she’d rather have Lapis touching her. Peridot silently reached over and pulled Lapis’ hand back onto her thigh, hoping she’d keep rubbing. She glanced up at the clock as Lapis kept rubbing her leg, slowly inching towards her crotch, trying not to whine at the sensation.

There was about 5 minutes before school let out.

Lapis noticed too, because she kept going at it, rubbing Peridot through her jeans, enough for arousal, but nowhere near enough for satisfaction.  
Peridot bit her lip and tried not to moan as she willed time to move faster.

Finally, the bell signalling the end of the school day rang, allowing the pair to quickly pack and leave, making a beeline for Peridot’s car. The whole way there, Lapis was all over Peridot, who giggled as Lapis placed small kisses all over her face.

Peridot fumbled with her keys as Lapis kissed her on the mouth clumsily.

“Lapis, we’re in public...”

Lapis responded only by grabbing the collar of Peridot’s shirt and kissing her again, roughly. Peridot melted into the kiss, whimpering slightly as she was so incredibly turned on at that point.

She unlocked the car once Lapis broke the kiss, and they both tumbled into the backseat, hands everywhere, just wanting the other closer, even though there was no space between them. The sounds that escaped them were little moans and whines and soft panting as they made out, waiting for the parking lot to empty.

Sloppy kisses where teeth accidentally collided, and tongues exploring each other’s mouths passed the time, accented with a knee pressed up between Peridot’s legs, eliciting delicious little whimpers that Lapis just couldn’t get enough of.

Peridot had parked in the far back of the lot, in the shade of large trees hanging over the car.

Lapis poked her head up shortly after breaking the kiss to find the parking lot sparse, a few cars still there, left by football players at practice, but no administrators in sight.  
She took that as an opportunity.

She returned to kissing Peridot hungrily, slowly moving downwards to her lover’s neck, sucking and nipping, leaving fairly large marks that would deepen in color, contrasting strikingly against her pale skin.

Peridot whimpered and gasped as Lapis grazed her teeth over the sensitive skin of her neck and yelped as she bit down on the curve where her neck met her shoulder. The yelp dissolved into a low moan as Lapis sucked on the spot before gliding her tongue over it. Lapis backed up for a second to admire her work so far, and to reaffirm that there was nobody around to catch them in the act.

Satisfied that they were still alone, Lapis went to unbuttoning Peridot’s shirt, not before asking,

“Are you still okay with this?”

Peridot nodded almost desperately, she really wanted this.

With the permission, Lapis continued, revealing Peridot’s chest and stomach, breasts only covered by a sports bra. Lapis pushed the bra over Peridot’s head, trapping her arms above her, and continued her work, leaving little marks on her collarbones and breasts.

Peridot appreciated the attention that Lapis was lavishing on her, but she burned with need, heat pooling in her gut, almost achingly aroused.

Lapis seemed to notice this and slowed down slightly, a small smirk appearing briefly on her face before disappearing as she took one of Peridot’s pert nipples in her mouth and running her tongue over it a few times, Peridot whimpering in response. Lapis took the other one in her hand and toyed with it as she sat up and left a kiss on the one that had been in her mouth before trailing her kisses down her lover’s stomach to stop at the waistband of her jeans.

Lapis paused and looked up for permission, quickly receiving it as Peridot nodded fervently, sighing gently.

Lapis popped the button on her jeans, rubbing her through the fabric to build the tension.

She sat up once more to do a quick glance to make sure nobody was going to catch them. A few more cars were gone, and there was someone walking to their car, but they were walking towards the other end of the parking lot. The closest car was at minimum 20 feet away, but you could never be too careful.

Satisfied, she returned to the task at hand.

She lowered Peridot’s jeans and discarded them to the side, leaving her in her panties, with an obvious wet spot between her legs. Peridot subconsciously spread her legs wide, inviting Lapis to touch her, go down on her, anything.

Lapis noticed and cocked an eyebrow before smirking and starting to rub her gently through her panties. Peridot let out a cross between a gasp and a whimper as Lapis teased her, her arousal becoming nearly unbearable.

“Please...” she whimpered quietly.

At that, Lapis slid off Peridot’s panties and settled between her legs. She looked up at her girlfriend before grabbing her thighs and going down on her, licking up her slit and dipping her tongue in and out of her opening. Peridot writhed with pleasure, quiet whines and gasps and moans escaping her lips, and legs trembling.

Lapis let go of one of Peridot’s thighs in order to stimulate her clit, which led to an increase in the volume of her whimpers and whines. She straightened up to kiss Peridot, catching her helpless sounds in her mouth, and substituting her tongue with her fingers.

Peridot was close to climax, and both of them knew it. That spurred Lapis to pick up the pace, and Peridot broke off the kiss to toss her head back as she came, Lapis’ name falling from her lips as her back arched and her legs shook, riding out the orgasm as Lapis milked her through it to completion.

Lapis drew back and sat up as Peridot regained her breath, helping her get dressed again.

“Do you think you can drive, or should I?” Lapis asked.

Peridot’s legs felt weak.

“You should, but maybe when we get back to my place, we could have a little round 2?”

“I like the sound of that. Let’s do it.”

Lapis climbed into the driver’s seat after helping Peridot into the passenger seat. She gave Peridot a quick kiss before starting the car and driving away, looking forward to what was coming next.

\---

The drive back to Peridot's home was short, easily 5 minutes at most. The pair of high schoolers giggled the whole way back, Peridot making lewd comments to Lapis, who masked her growing arousal with laughter.

Getting Peridot into the house was a bit of a challenge, her wobbly legs demanding Lapis' help as a support, so she wouldn't go toppling over into the bushes as she tried to walk to her front door. Peridot made the best of the situation, using her close proximity to whisper lewd things into Lapis' ear, fueling the rising heat pooling in her gut.

Peridot finally got the door unlocked, allowing the pair to quickly make their way inside, shutting the door a little unnecessarily hard behind hem, but neither of them cared. Lapis scooped her smaller girlfriend up in her arms, kissing her deeply before making way towards Peridot's bedroom and setting her down on the bed.

Lapis pulled her loose tank top off by pulling it from the back, leaving her in just her shorts and a thin, dark blue bra. Peridot nearly salivated as Lapis then proceeded to remove her shorts, pausing to ask,

"You're sure you're okay with this?"

"Yes, of course! 'n I mean, c'mon! I can practically smell you from here." Peridot grinned devilishly.

Lapis' mouth fell open in mock surprise before she leaned in close and purred into Peridot's ear,

"Oh, you'll be smelling me, alright."

She grinned before nibbling on the space below Peridot's ear, leaving yet another hickey. She then pulled back to gently push Peridot down onto her back, before proceeding to straddle Peridot's hips. 

Peridot tried to roll her hips, a thick blush forming on her face as she unbuttoned her shirt for the second time that day. Lapis helped her undress, all of her clothes getting discarded on the floor, revealing yet again, Peridot's small, love-bitten breasts. Lapis reached forwards and cupped them in her hands, gently massaging them and toying with her nipples, Peridot letting out small sighs and little grunts.

Lapis then helped Peridot remove her jeans and panties, the latter still dribbling a little down her thighs. She then removed her own, moving forwards to straddle Peridot's face, gently lowering herself down after a brief nod of permission.

Lapis started gently to try and ease Peridot into it, but her lover had other plans, laving on her with fervor, drawing a strangled moan from her. She ground down on Peridot's face as she rolled her hips, reaching back to rub the blonde's clit, the other hand entangled in her sex-messy hair.

Peridot moaned underneath her and grabbed Lapis' thighs, the vibrations from the noise eliciting a small gasp from Lapis as she rode Peridot's face less than gently, whose breaths were coming rapid and short as the heat in her gut started to burn more and more, seeming to tighten with every flick of Peridot's tongue.

Lapis' continued rubbing Peridot's clit, the vibrations from the blonde's noises of pleasure edging her closer and closer to her climax in addition to Peridot's tongue deep inside her, winding the coil in her gut tighter and tighter.

Lapis had to resist the urge to clamp her thighs down on either side of the blonde's head as she neared her climax, her grip on Peridot's hair tightening. 

"Peridot, I'm- I'm gonna...!" Lapis whimpered loudly, tossing her head back, spine arching as she rode out her orgasm, slowly rolling her hips, and fingers entangled in Peridot's short hair. After what had seemed like a lifetime, she sighed as she slowly came down, panting slightly as she lifted herself off of Peridot's face, legs slightly wobbly.

Peridot also panted, chest heaving as she tried to get her breath back, wiping her mouth off on the back of her hand.

"You were right, you really gave me something to smell, babe." Peridot chuckled slightly as Lapis then settled between her legs.

Peridot reached down and grasped Lapis' blue locks as a gentle kiss was placed on her clit. Lapis then grabbed one of Peridot's thighs, and gently inserted a couple fingers into her entrance as she took Peridot's clit in her mouth and sucked on it, pulling a near-sob from the small blonde.

Lapis began a steady pace of thrusting her fingers and using her tongue, Peridot's grip on her hair tightening with each passing moment. Rapid whimpers filled the air as Peridot quickly spiraled towards her climax, legs beginning to shake and toes starting to curl.

It wasn't long before the coil of tension in her gut broke, her back arching off the bed and head thrown back as loud sobs of pleasure escaped her. Lapis continued to pleasure her, going all the way through the orgasm until Peridot lay there, panting and spent.

Lapis laid down beside Peridot, wiping her girlfriend's fluids off her hand onto the bedspread.

"So, how was that for a round two?" Lapis asked before kissing Peridot on the cheek.

"It was great, thank you."

Lapis took Peridot's hand in her own, and cuddled up to her, ignoring the sweat that clung to their sticky bodies.

"I love you, Peridot."

I love you too, Lapis."


End file.
